the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Before The SMSB (series)
''Before The SMSB ''is a series of books of the story before Baby Intelligence. It was originally believed that there would only be three books in the series. However, D. Isaac Thomas announced that there will actually be five books in the series. Titles * - released on 30 June, 2016 * - released 6 March, 2017 * - released on 27 November, 2017 * - set to be released on 31 March, 2018. * - set to be released on 16 December, 2018. Synopsis The plot of the first book revolves around Leonard, a blacksmith. He finds himself a member of the Camaraderie of the Impedance alongside Sir Analdas and several others determined to overthrow the Lord of the Stone. The story of the books will span five millennia,D. Isaac Thomas on Variety's interview 1 December 2016 setting the ending on 2013.D. Isaac Thomas on Twitter - "Our story starts in 2574 B.C. and ends in 2013", 11 December 2016 This places the series within the timeframe of the First NoHead War. Production On 12 August 2014, D. Isaac Thomas announced that he would be creating a book based upon the foundations of mutantry. Thomas later stated that he could not give up the idea and allow another writer to "realize the Lord of the Stone". On 24 March, 2015, The New York Times reported the book of Before The SMSB will be a trilogy.The Super Babies spin-off will be a film trilogy On 13 May, 2015, it was announced the first book will be released on 30 June, 2016.The world of The Super Babies returns to book stores as DIT's WHEN IS PREHISTORY drops Jun. 30, 2016 On 25 September, 2015, Thomas confirmed that he already had the rough drafts completed for the second book and had gotten ideas for the third.The Super Babies producer: D.IsaacThomas's Before The SMSB script is wonderful On 31 December 2015, the announcement trailer and teaser poster were revealed for the first book.Before The SMSB Twitter - "The Annoucement Trailer for #BeforeTheSMSB is here On 7 March 2016, it was announced a batch of new characters had been created for the book. Thomas had also creatively given input on each character and creature.An Insider's Account of D.Isaac Thomas's Before The SMSB On 30 June, 2016 the first book, , premiered. On 2 December 2016, D. Isaac Thomas announced that there will actually be five books in the series. Thomas stated he always knew there was going to be more than one book and that he "said a trilogy as a kind of placeholder". However, when he plotted out the story he had created, he realized he would need five books to tell it in. Melissa Vaine also stated that the second book will be very different from the first book. On 17 December 2016, it was announced that the fourth book will be released on 31 March, 2018 followed by the fifth and final book in December of 2018.Collider The second book, , premiered on 6 March, 2017 was released on 27 November, 2017. External links *[http://beforethesmsb.co.us Before The SMSB official website] * Notes and references 1